


Lunchtime

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Because someone had to write it, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, first fic I wrote for this fandom, my old writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Soul feeds Maka while she's paralyzed. Maka is not happy about it.





	Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my fanfiction.net account under the same name. First time writing for this fandom, so please be gentle. Also, I'm assuming he was trying to feed her a bowl of soup.

By the time their friends leave, it's midafternoon and the sun is shining brightly through the windows. Finally alone with Maka, Soul offers her the bowl and spoon again. Maybe now that their friends are gone, she'll let go of her pride and eat.

Maka's reaction is instantaneous. "No way," she huffs irritably. Apparently, her pride still outweighs her hunger. She frowns at him, and glares as best as she can with her face still partially frozen. If she wasn't paralyzed right now, she'd have her arms folded across her chest, her best glower on her face. Actually, she'd probably already have Maka-chopped his head off.

Fortunately, he's currently safe from book-related head injuries. "Come on, you've got to be hungry by now," he says, attempting to keep a smirk off his face. At first, he'd been horrified when Maka was paralyzed, terrified that it was permanent. But now that he knows that she's going to be fine and that the spell is only temporary, he has no issues with messing with her.

"Not doing it," Maka replies shortly. Unable to move her head, it looks like she's having a staring contest with her blankets.

"You need to eat to get stronger and help the spell wear off," he points out. An idea occurs to him, and he grins wickedly. "Unless, of course, you want me to get your dad to feed you."

Maka gives a horrified gasp at his suggestion. If possible, her glare increases in intensity. "You wouldn't dare," she growls angrily, narrowing her eyes at him.

He makes a show of standing up and going to look for her dad. "Okay, okay, fine, I'll do it," Maka blurts out. He turns around, smirking with satisfaction. "On three conditions," she amends.

"Fine. What are these 'three conditions'?"

"First," she begins, and Soul can imagine her usual hand gestures that would go with her little speech. "No more airplane noises." Soul shrugs at that. Seems simple enough.

"Second, you are not allowed to mention this again ever," she commands as sternly as she can while immobile in a hospital bed. "And you are especially forbidden from teasing me about it." Soul holds his hands up in surrender.

"And third," she says finally, her voice and expression softening incrementally. "You'll read to me after I eat." When he shoots her a puzzled look, she blushes and explains hastily, "It's really boring sitting here in a hospital bed! I just want to take my mind off of it for a few minutes."

"You've got herself a deal," Soul says, nodding in agreement.

"Good," Maka replies. "And remember what I said about the airplane noises."

Maka was apparently hungrier than she let on, and soon she's polished off the entire bowl of soup. She asks about what they've been covering in class, but Soul's been even less attentive in class lately so he can't really help her get up to speed. He manages to placate her by promising to get notes from Tsubaki so she can catch up.

After a while, their conversation tapers off. "Can you read to me now?" Maka asks suddenly, pulling his focus back to her.

"Of course," he replies, rummaging through her bag for the book she'd asked them to bring. It has a pale yellow cover, faded with age, and it looks like one of the sappy romances Maka adores and he despises.

He doesn't pay very much attention to the words as he reads, preferring to focus on Maka's reaction. She closes her eyes, listening intently, and a small, content smile curves her lips. He keeps reading until her breathing evens out and she's obviously asleep. He grins to himself, and quietly leaves to head to class. Maka's as nerdy as ever. She's going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
